Cambiando vidas
by arepa28-2
Summary: Luego de que la batalla de Hogwarts haya acabado terriblemente mal, Fawkes le dió la opción a Harry de salvar las vidas de sus seres queridos, dando a cambio la única vida que conoció jamás. Despertando en 1972, con su cuerpo de diez años, Harry debe encontrar una forma de parar una guerra sin que nadie sepa quién es realmente. ADOPTADA, "CHANGING LIVES" DE HARRY-POTTER-MAGIC.
1. Prólogo

**Aquí traigo la historia adoptada de Harry-Potter-Magic, como dije antes hasta el capítulo 40, creo, solo es traducción. De ahí en adelante si será mi propia adaptación.**

prólogo

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de golpe y miró fíjamente el cielo nocturno. Su mente estaba dando vueltas mientras trataba de recordar lo que había pasado. Los recuerdos pasaron por su mente mientras recordaba los cuerpos sin vida de Colin, Fred, Remus y Tonks esparcidos por el gran comedor antes de que los últimos combatientes se fueran para finalmente acabar con esta guerra. Se acordó de la maldición asesina golpeándolo y de la decisión que había escogido, luego caerse de los brazos de Hagrid y comenzar a luchar otra vez antes de que Voldemort se volviera a perder de su vista.

Luna había caído primero, tomando una maldición asesina que había sido apuntada a Neville. Ellos ni siquiera vieron quién la había lanzado. Luego de que Lucius Malfoy lanzó esa misma horrible maldición verde a Hermione, Harry presenció algo que nunca había creído posible. Luego de la muerte de Hermione, Ron y Draco pelearon codo con codo contra el asesino de ella. Ron cayó justo antes de que Draco matara a su propio padre en venganza por aquellos a quienes siempre había pretendido odiar. La pérdida de un segundo hijo puso a los señores Weasley en un frenesí, acabaron con cinco mortífagos antes de que la muerte de Ginny, justo en frente de ellos, dejó a la señora Weasley en shock. Ella nunca vió la luz verde mientras se acercaba a ella.

En su dolor, Harry lanzó cada hechizo del que se pudo acordar con el fin de llegar a Voldemort en el centro de sus mortífagos. Encontró a Voldemort escudándose con sus seguidores, tal como había acusado a Harry de hacer. Un vicioso duelo había comenzado y Harry se había convencido más de una vez que no iba a sobrevivir a la batalla hasta que ambos lanzaron un hechizo a la vez y sus varitas se bloquearon, tal como lo habían hecho esa vez en el cementerio años atras. Harry encontró la fuerza en su determinación de vengar a sus amigos caídos y la maldición asesina de Voldemort rebotó contra el, matándolo por última vez. Pero la lucha no acabó ahí.

Mientras la batalla avanzaba, Harry, Neville y Draco se encontraron peleando juntos contra los últimos mortífagos, hasta que Draco murió en manos de alguien a quién consideraba un amigo, Gregory Goyle. La batalla continuó hasta que terminó siendo Harry y Neville contra Bellatrix y otros dos mortífagos que se rehusarón a huir a diferencia de muchos de los otros que se dieron cuenta que estaban perdiendo la batalla. Bellatrix Lestrange cometió su último error al asesinar a Neville, quien Harry creía que era su único amigo vivo. En un ataque de ira, Harry no supo que hechizo usó, solo sabía que no quedó mucho de la mujer.

Mientras que el humo se disipaba y los supervivientes se reunieron, Harry descubrió que los únicos Weasley que sobrevivieron fueron Arthur, Percy y George. Bill y Fleur cayeron juntos, mientras luchaban codo con codo, y Charlie había acabado con tres mortífagos en venganza de su hermano. Hannah Abbott, Terry Boot, Parvati Patil y Dean Thomas fueron los únicos estudiantes que sobrevivieron a la batalla. Madam Pomfrey, los profesores McGonagall y Flitwick murieron junto con la mayoría de la orden y Harry se encontró pensando de repente si la victoría valió la pena.

Horas más tarde fué al bosque con la esperanza de tener una última conversación con sus amigos, pero no pudo encontrar la piedra. Él estaba roto, cayendo contra una árbol finalmente sintió la adrenalina desvanecerse y pudo sentir el dolor de las heridas que había estado ignorando. A través de la nuve de lágrimas, no pudo ver al fénix en frente suyo hasta que escuchó una voz en su cabeza.

-Muchas vidas se perdieron hoy- dijo la voz- de hecho, muchas vidas se han perdido en toda esta guerra con ese loco hombre que se hacía llamar Voldemort. Su muerte no borra la de ellos.

-Yo traté, Fawkes- dijo mientras acariciaba al pájaro, mientras seguía en shock- Lo siento.

-Yo sé que lo hiciste, jóven. Eso no fue tu culpa. Había mucho peso sobre tus hombros. Pero te puedo decir que ahora estamos enlazados, y te puedo ofrecer una elección. No es algo que sucede muy seguido, pero dadas las circunstancias, yo creó que es necesario.

Harry suspiró, con la voluntad de hacer lo que haga falta.

-¿Qué puedes hacer?-preguntó.

-No es lo que puedo hacer yo, es más bien lo que te puedo permitir hacer. Puedes quedarte aquí y reconstruir este mundo con lo que queda de el, o te puedo mandar devuelta-respondió el fénix- de vuelta al inicio de la segunda guerra, o atrás, cuando todo esto solo acababa de comenzar.

-¿En serio puedes hacer eso?-dijo Harry escépticamente.

-Yo puedo, pero la elección es tuya-respondió Fawkes.

Si el iba a su primer año, el tendría a sus amigos devuelta, pero la guerra los había cambiado tanto que nunca serían los hombres y mujeres que habían muerto hoy, además había mucha gente que murió antes, en la primera guerra. ¿Que tan egoísta sería si solo salvara a unos pocos cuando podía salvarlos a todos? Respiró profundamente antes de mirar al fénix.

-Envíame de vuelta al comienzo.

El pájaro empezó a cantar, y eso fue todo lo que supo antes de despertar en ese lugar. Comenzó a sentarse, pensando que había hecho el fénix mientras se daba cuenta que su cuerpo era mucho más pequeño, pero sus heridas seguían allí. Gritó de dolor mientras se trataba de parar antes de caerse al piso, y de repente escucho el sonido de gente corriendo y de voces que preguntaban quien estaba ahí. Vió la cara de una mujer antes de caer inconsciente.

* * *

Harry se despertó en una habitación luminosa con una enfermera al lado de su cama cambiando una vía intravenosa. Parpadeó, tratando de enfocar su visión en ella, pero fallando al no tener sus gafas puestas.

-Hola cariño- dijo dulcemente la enfermera-¿te duele algo?

-No-mintió de inmediato.

La enfermera lo miró escépticamente antes de preguntar:

-¿Me puedes decir tu nombre?

-Harry Potter- dijo de inmediato, antes de preguntarse si debió haber dicho algo más- ¿Qué día es hoy?

-El tres de mayo- respondió la enfermera con una gentil voz.

Harry supo que su siguiente pregunta sonaría extraña, pero tenía que averiguarlo.

-¿Qué año?- dijo con un susurro.

La enfermera frunció el seño antes de responder.

-1972-dijo, sonando un poco preocupada. Harry hizo rápidamente el calculo mental y averiguó que sus padres estarías terminando su primer año.-¿Me puedes decir quienes son tus padres, Harry?

Harry dió un pequeño suspiro.

-Soy un huérfano-respondió honestamente mientras miraba a la sábana, sintiéndose abrumado por la situación. El en serio había sido enviado al pasado.

La enfermera dió un pequeño jadeo.

-Oh, pobre niño- respondió instantaneamente antes de volver a trabajar con la vía intravenosa para dejar rápidamente la habitación.

Podía escuchar voces al otro lado de la habitación, pero solo pudo entender pequeños retazos de la conversación.

-El debe de ser de ese orfanato...

-...¿Quemado?

-...¿Qué hizo?...

-... heridas similares...

Se dió cuenta que si había entendidio correctamente, había conseguido la tapadera perfecta, pero se preguntó si lo del orfanato fue un ataque de Voldemort y sus mortífagos si había gente con heridas similares.

Un borroso destello de fuego apareció y saltó hacia atrás. La figura se asomó curiosamente antes de que la voz le dijera en su cabeza.

-Hola, jóven.

-¿Fawkes?-susurró.

-Así es, jóven. Los detalles son importantes y apesar de que los detalles son dificiles de explicar, sé lo que mi yo futuro ha has sido enviado devuelta a 1972 en tu cuerpo de cuando tenías diez años, para que así puedas acabar esta guerra antes de que tantas vidas sean perdidas.- Harry lo miró fijamente.

-¿Qué debo hacer?- preguntó, de repente asustado que el peso del destino del mundo esté sobre sus hombros, otra vez.

-Las enfermeras creen que vienes de un orfanato que fue quemado en un ataque de Voldemort, y creo que es una buena historia para tí. Una vez llegues a Hogwarts tu apellido atraerá atención. Además, estoy seguro de que tus abuelos te cuidarán. Existe un hechizo que revelará quienes son tus padres, si es usado dirá que tu padre es Edmund Potter, el hermano de tu abuelo que desapareció años atras. El hechizo solo revela a parientes mágicos, así que el asunto de tu madre no representará problema si se asume que es muggle.- explicó Fawkes.

-¿Qué pasará ahora?- le preguntó Harry al pájaro lentamente. Fawkes se sacudió.

-Déjalos ponerte en un "nuevo" orfanato. En septiembre estarás en Hogwarts y, una vez allí, encontrarás un nuevo hogar. Te veré de vez en cuando, pero no me puedo quedar contigo. A pesar de que algún día estaremos enlazados, Albus sigue vivo en este tiempo.- Harry asintió mientras acariciaba la espalda del fénix antes de caer dormido, decidiendo que dejaría los detalles para más tarde.

* * *

 **Holaa,**

 **Aquí el primer capítulo traducido de este fic, espero que les guste. Estaré actualizando mis los dos fics simultaneamente.**

 **Me despido,**

 **arepa28-2**


	2. Capítulo 1

Julio 17, 1972

Harry se sentó en su cama, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, brillando y el sudor resplandecía en su frente. Otra pesadilla. Había estado teniéndolas todas las noches desde que había ido atrás en el tiempo, el recuerdo de las muertes de sus amigos, y otros horrores de su vida en el futuro. Todo el mundo había asumido que era desde que el orfanato había incendiado y él se había asegurado de no darles una razón para pensar lo contrario. Nunca nadie había dudado de la historia ya que tiene cicatrices que se asemejan a los que los demás supervivientes tenían. Se sentía culpable de que ahora pensaban mal de los trabajadores inocentes, probables muertos, en el incendio debido a las otras cicatrices que llevaban. El glamour que había ganado desde mediados de primer año se fue cuando despertó en el pasado.

Tomó una respiración profunda y volvió la cabeza hacia la cama Will, preguntándose cuándo llegaría su carta de Hogwarts. William Anderson, otro niño en el orfanato al que había sido enviado, sin duda era un mago. Harry había visto cambiarle a John Brown el color del pelo a rosado, y también lo había visto explotar una lámpara junto a Mark Johnson cuando lo estaba molestando por ser un "bicho raro".

Will, cuyo cumpleaños era hoy, era la única persona con la que Harry había hablado de verdad desde que llegó al orfanato. Él sabía que su nuevo amigo estaría recibiendo su carta de Hogwarts ese día, y se preguntó si llegaría por lechuza o con un profesor, como había escuchado de los nacidos de muggles. Se preocupó acerca de sus propias reacciones al ver a alguien que había conocido, especialmente si ese alguien había muerto en la guerra.

Will ya estaba despierto y sentado en su cama, pateando sus pies felízmente, sus ojos azules destellando y su pelo café todavía revuelto por el sueño. El era muy optimista a pesar de su situación y podía rara vez quedarse quieto, prefería correr alrededor del orfanato, riendo en cada oportunidad que tenía. Algo le decía que Will se hubiera llevado de maravilla con los gemelos.

-Buenos días Will- Harry bostezó mientras salía de la cama, causando que el otro chico le sonriera.

-Buenos días Harry- anunció Will felizmente, sonriendo ancha mente y causando que aparecieran hoyuelos en sus mejillas- ¡Es mi cumpleaños!

Harry río.

-Ya sé, ¡felíz cumpleaños!- le replicó a su amigo- Vamos por el desayuno- añadió. Esto hizo que Will asintiera entusiasmado antes de saltar de su cama y correr hacia la puerta con Harry siguiéndolo después, pensando si él fue alguna vez así.

* * *

Justo después del desayuno, Will y Harry salieron a jugar. Harry encontró difícil el actuar de las edad que supuesta mente tenía, especialmente debido a que nunca pudo ser un niño con lo Dursley, pero estaba tratando de actuar al menos un poco más joven, no quería dejar alguna razón para que alguien sospechara de el.

Después de un tiempo, la voz de la señora Taylor llamó- ¡William! Hay alguien que quiere verte.

Harry se congeló. El sabía que habían venido a darle la carta a Will y tenía curiosidad por saber quién sería, a pesar de su nerviosismo. Sin tener nada más que hacer de todas formas, se encontró con la necesidad de saber quien era, siguió a Will adentro para ver a una mujer con su pelo negro amarrado en una bola y una cara estricta. Se congeló otra vez. Era la profesora McGonagall.

Dicha profesora también se congeló al verlo, un poco de pánico se mostró en su cara.

-¿Señor Potter?-Preguntó.

Harry tuvo que pelear contra el impulso de reír mientras cambiaba su expresión a una más confusa. Su padre debió haberle causado varios problemas a la profesora mientras estaba en Hogwarts incluso si no, era razonable que ella estaría preocupada al pensar que estaría en el orfanato.

-Cómo sabe mi nombre?- pregunto en lo que esperaba fuera una voz confusa. La profesora McGonagall suspiro tras verlo por un minuto.

-Lo lamento. Usted tiene un gran parecido con uno de mis estudiantes que tiene el mismo apellido. Cuál es su nombre?-pregunto.

-Harry Potter- respondió cuidadosamente; repentinamente nervioso de lo que pasaría mientras el mundo mágico aprenda su nombre. McGonagall alzó una ceja y sacó un pedazo de papel, hojeándolo antes de parar en una linea, mirando otra vez al chico, y guardando otra vez el papel.

-Señor Potter, sabe usted quiens son sus padres?-preguntó, mirando sus ojos verdes. Harry embarazosamente movió sus pies.

-Bueno, yo se que el apellido de mi papá era Potter, pero eso es todo. Ellos murieron cuando era pequeño.- respondió. McGonagall asintió y pensó por un minuto.

-Me gustaría hablar con usted también, señor Potter.-dijo, y Harry comprendió que ella le iba a contar también sobre magia- Yo soy una profesora de un colegio llamado Hogwarts- comenzó. Will dió una pequeña risa.

-Ese en un nombre gracioso-murmuro y Harry contuvo su propia risa, pensando en como Will reaccionaría al resto de ello. McGonagall pareció pretender que no escucho nada.

-Díganme niños. Ustedes creen en la magia?-les preguntó. Will miro confundido.

-No. La magia no es real- dijo William. McGonagall dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Qué harías si te dijera que lo es?-William resopló.

-Le diría que esta loca- respondió valientemente, causando que Harry no fuera capaz de aguantar la risa, ganándose una mirada extraña de Will. McGonagall parecía imperturbable, obviamente los hijos de muggles le han dicho eso anteriormente.

-Bueno, la magia es real y lo puedo probar.

-En serio?- preguntó Harry en una voz falsamente escéptica, causando que la profesora asintiera y sacara su varita para luego murmurar algo suavemente, causando que una silla se volviera una mesa. William jadeó.

-Han hecho alguna vez algo que no puedan explicar?-continuó McGonagall. William y Harry asintieron, Harry pretendiendo estar en shock y Will sin necesidad de pretender nada.-eso es magia accidental. Todos los magos y brujas pueden hacerlo. Hogwarts es una escuela donde ustedes irán para aprender a controlar su magia y eventualmente, lanzar hechizos como el que acabo de hacer.-Will dejando de jadear para transformar su mirada de aturdimiento por una de emoción.

-Genial-dijo-entonces cuando volví el cabello de Jhonson rosa, fue magia accidental?-McGonagall asintió y Will sonrió antes de lucir confundido otra vez-Por qué usted quería hablar primero conmigo y no con Harry?-pregunto curiosamente.

-Si no viven con otros magos o brujas, usualmente no se les dice nada hasta su onceavo cumpleaños. Sin embargo, Harry luce como otro estudiante que tengo actualmente y ellos comparten el mismo apellido. Esto causo que me preguntara si los dos estaban relacionados y Harry sería mágico también, así que miré la lista con los estudiantes que tendría que buscar, y encontré su nombre en ella. Una vez lo supe, no había ninguna razón para esperar otras dos semanas para informarle que el era mágico también.- Se volteó mirando a Harry.

-Sé un encantamiento para saber quienes eran tus padres, solo si también eran magos. Yo creo que usted podría estar relacionado con el estudiante que mencioné, y esto me dará pruebas de eso. Me dejaría lanzarle el encantamiento?-Harry respiró nerviosamente antes de aceptar y que la profesora sacudiera su varita sobre el, diciendo las palabras de un encantamiento que el no reconoció. Un pedazo de pergamino apareció frente a ella y palabras comenzaron a aparecer en el también. La mujer asintió con una sonrisa antes de mostrarle el pergamino. Harry dio un suspiro de alivio que esperó que fuera interpretado como uno de impresión. Era exactamente como Fawkes dijo que sería. El pergamino decía:

 _Padre: Edmund Alexander Potter, Madre: desconocida._

McGonagall tomó el papel.

-Tu padre era un mago llamado Edmund Potter, Harry. El desapareció hace doce años y nadie supo que fue de el. Tu madre, sin embargo, fue posiblemente una muggle si el hechizo no pudo revelar su nombre, muggle es el término para personas no mágicas. Sin embargo, tu padre tiene un hermano, y yo lo conozco. Estoy segura que tus tíos y primo querrán tenerte. Charlus y Dorea siempre quisieron otro hijo.

Harry la miró, sin molestarse de ocultar la esperanza que se estaba formando dentro de el. El podría conocer a su familia, el podría vivir con ellos. Sin embargo, con una mirada a la cara de Will, sabía lo que tenía que decir.

-No podría dejar a Will.- dijo firmemente. Will era su único amigo y el era el único amigo de Will, tenía que ver si había otra forma. McGonagall frunció el ceño.

-He escuchado de una familia de magos con el mismo apellido de William, así que es posible que el también tenga familia. Podría usar el mismo hechizo y posiblemente tenga familiares dispuestos a cuidar de el.

Luego de que William accediera, la profesora lanzó el hechizo sobre el y un segundo pergamino pareció, para que luego Will lo tomara, quien sonrió.

 _Padre: Michael Richard Anderson, Madre: desconocida._

-Conozco a tu padre y creo que el no sepa de ti. Michael pasó muchos años en el mundo mugle antes de volver al nuestro, diciéndole a su familia que se había casado, pero que su esposa lo dejó tras revelarle su magia.- informó la profesora.

Will sonrió de alegría al saber que su padre seguía vivo.

-Genial- susurró en una vos felíz y aturdida- Harry! Mi papá esta vivo!

-Ya escuché- Harry dijo con un asentimiento y su mente girando ente todo. Acaso iría donde sus abuelos antes de lo que Fawkes pensó? El estaba más que bien con eso, pero lo hizo sentir nervioso. Cómo reaccionaría al ver a su padre y abuelos? No se había preparado para eso todavía.

McGonagall asintió y sacó una carta.

-Aquí esta su carta de aceptación a Hogwarts, señor Anderson.- dijo antes de voltearse hacia Harry y buscar en su bolsa por un momento- Aquí esta la suya también, señor Potter.

Harry sonrió de alegría al leer la carta, era casi igual a la otra vez, y de repente no pudo esperar para regresar a un Hogwarts completo y libre de daños.

-Si ustedes quisieran venir conmigo, los puedo llevar para comprar sus útiles escolares, no se preocupen, la escuela tiene un fondo para huérfanos.- dijo la profesora, ganando dos asentimientos entusiasmados. Ella le dio a Harry y a Will una sonrisa rápida antes de salir de la habitación para explicar que los chicos estarían atendiendo a su escuela y que los llevaría para comprar lo que necesitarían. Luego de unos minutos, volvió y luego cogió los brazos de ambos chicos para aparecer luego en el Caldero Chorreante.

 **Holaa,**

 **Como dije en mi otro fic, lamento haberme demorado tanto en publicar. Es la carga académica que apenas me deja tiempo libre. Puede que me demore en volver a publicar, pero no se preocupen que no me olvidaré de mis fics. Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible.**

 **, Elliel Hime, Regina Barboza, Hikari Tsuki y Lule de Zodiak: gracias por esos reviews, agradezco sus ánimos y trataré de actualizar mis fics lo más rápido posible.**

 **Pd: ustedes que opinarían de que me saltara la traducción para continuar con la historia de una vez? luego seguiría traduciendo la historia, pero seria para avanza un poco con la trama que se me ha ocurrido. Dejen sus respuestas en los reviews o MP.**

 **Gracias por leerme.**

 **Me despido,**

 **arepa28-2**


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Mientras esperaba que sus familiares recibieran la custodia, el tiempo pasaba muy lento para Harry. Cada mañana se despertaba víctima de una pesadilla, pasaba el día leyendo sus libros de magia con Will, o pasando el día fuera con su amigo, preguntandose como sería el mundo mágico mientras que Harry pretendía estar igual de curioso. Luego se iría a dormir y el ciclo volvería a comenzar.

El estaba tanto entusiasmado como nervioso sobre conocer a sus abuelos y su padre, las personas con las que debió haber crecido. El sabía que debería comenzar a pensar en ellos como sus tíos y primo, pero era difícil, en especial porque antes esas parabras no significaron algo bueno.

Will estaba tan inquieto como siempre mientras que hablaba constantemente de su padre, haciendo preguntas de las que ninguno tenía respuestas, "me pregunto como sera. Cómo se verá? Cómo actuará? A qué casa fue en Hogwarts? Qué tan viejo será? Le caeré bien?", Harry sabía que esa última era fácilmente el mayor miedo de su amigo. Will se preocupaba constantemente sobre si le caería bien a su padre, aunque Harry trataba de asegurarle que lo haría.

Cuando Will no se estaba preguntando sobre su padre, se preguntaba sobre Hogwarts y a que casa iría.

-Ravenclaw suena genial, pero no creo ser lo suficientemente inteligente para eso. Tampoco creo que quedaré en Slitherin y no se si soy lo suficientemente valiente para Gryffindor, nunca he necesitado serlo. Qué pasaría si no soy lo suficientemente leal para Hufflepuff?-frunció el seño-No soy bueno para ninguna de esas. Qué pasaría si me mandan de vuelta?

Harry trató de asegurarle que sería seleccionado para una casa y que seguirían siendo amigos no importa que, pero sabía que no haría mucho bien mientras recordaba tener los mismos pensamientos el mismo la primera vez.

Había una cosa que comenzó a molestar a Harry desde que habían sido dejados otra vez en el orfanato. El no recordaba haber escuchado el nombre Anderson antes, en el futuro. Era posible que Will se hubiera mantenido fuera de la guerra y nunca haber tenido hijos, que el ubiera dejado el país? Qué pasaría si Will había muerto? Pero no dejaría que eso pasara. Will era su único amigo en esta línea de tiempo, y se rehusaba a dejerlo morir. No podía pasar por eso otra vez.

Mientras el ciclo continuaba, el entusiasmo de Will lo llevó a despertarse antes que Harry más frecuentemente y, tras darse cuenta de que Harry sufría de pesadillas cada noche, Will comenzó a sospechar de Harry y lo enfrentó, para horror del mismo.

-Harry, ¿por qué tienes tantas pesadillas?- preguntó Will mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama de Harry.

Harry se congeló mientras su cerebro buscaba una respuesta. Había leído todo sobre el orfanato que se quemó, en caso de que, y ahora sabía que era cierto, hubiera sido Voldemort quien lo haya quemado, pero tenía miedo de estar equivocado, sin mencionar el hecho de que se sentía culpable sobre mentirle a su amigo.

-Bueno-comenzó-Antes de venir aquí, estaba en otro orfanato que se quemó. Te acuerdas de eso?-preguntó, recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta-leí sobre eso en unos libros de magia. No era un fuego común, pero creo que ya lo sabía. Había un monton de luces de distintos colores, hechizos, con el fuego, y mucha gente murió o quedó realmente herida.

Will se le quedó mirando.

-Yo pensé que solo se había quemado-Harry negó con la cabeza.

-No, leí que fue realmente un grupo de magos oscuros que se hacen llamar mortífagos. Aparentemente ellos odian de verdad a los muggles y trataron de matarnos a todos. Eso fue... malo de verdad. Es por eso que tengo pesadillas-terminó, odiando haber mentido, pero satisfecho que Will le creyó.

Will palideció y cambió rápido de tema. Los dos habían hablado hasta la noche, otra vez, sobre como sería Hogwarts, Harry estando seguro de que sus sugerencias no serían verdad.

* * *

Cerca de dos semanas más tarde, el día que esperaban llegó y la profesora McGonagall se mostró, esta vez con otras cuatro personas. Michael Anderson era casi una copia de Will con su gran estatura, cabello café oscuro y ojos azules, la cara de Will al verlo fue algo que Harry supo que nunca olvidaría.

La atención de Harry se cambió a su familia. El podía ver fácilmente el parecido a los Black de su abuela, pero sus ojos eran cariñosos, como los de Sirius cuando lo miraba. Charlus lucía muy parecido a James, pero Harry supuso que era al reves, pero podía ver algunas de las características de su abuela en su padre.

Cuidadosamente ecaminó a James, impresionado de no solo ver a su padre vivo frente a el, pero que no era mucho más viejo de lo que era Harry. Ellos se veían muy similares, aparte de los ojos que siempre ha sabido encontró otras diferencias mirando de cerca, algo en la nariz y quijada, y esperó que significara que tenía más de su madre en su apariencia de lo que había pensado. La mayor diferencia entre Harry y su padre era la estatura, Harry pensó, mientras miraba a James, que si Lily no era pequeña a esta edad, Harry tendría que culpar a los Dursley de su pequeña estatura.

Los Potter también lo miraban, estando en shock por el parecido, hasta que Charlus dijo:

-Bueno, definitivamente tienes el pelo Potter-para luego revolver el pelo de Harry cariñosamente.

James asintió seriamente.

-Tu luces casi como mi gemelo!-dijo felizmente-solo que eres muy bajito. Seguro que tienes diez?-preguntó.

Harry se sonrojó por las preguntas, pero se encontró radiante simplemente porque su familia estaba viva frente a el, y pareciera como si les agradara.

-Casi tengo once-le informó a James, mirando al suelo por un momento.

-Creo que eres uno tímido-dijo Dorea con una cálida sonrisa.

Harry dió un asentimiento sutil y se sonrojó mientras la mujer lo arrastró a un abrazo.

-Bienvenido a la familia, Harry-Dijo, y sintió que las lágrimas corrían de forma rápida a sus ojos.

La señora Taylor, que estaba parada a un lado con una sonrisa en su rostro, entró en la conversación.

-Harry no habla con muchas quente. Es usualmente callado, a no ser de que esté con Wil. Supongo que sus...talentos tienen algo que ver con su amistad-explicó. Ella siempre estaba fascinada con lo que Will podía hacer, y más cuando encontró ocurrencias similares en Harry, pero tenía cuidado de llamarlo magia donde otros niños pudieran escucharla.

Dorea frunció el seño levenemte antes de volver a sonreír, y Harry se preguntó si le habían contado la historia sobre su "primer" orfanato.

-Bueno, parece ser un chico maravilloso-respondió- Tienes tus cosas?-preguntó en una voz cálida.

Le asintió tímidamente, un poco avergonzado por lo que la señora Taylor había dicho.

-James, ayuda a Harry a recoger sus cosas-dijo Dorea en una voz más firme de la que usó con Harry, lo que lo llevó a preguntarse que había hecho su padre.

James asintió y siguió rápido a Harry al cuarto en el que se había estado quedando, frotándose el cuello tímidamente.

-Mamá esta un poco brava conmigo en este momento. Puede que haya puesto crema de dientes en su cabello mientras dormía-dijo con una risa al final-Sirius me retó.

-Quién es Sirius?-preguntó Harry en una voz que esperó que fuera confuza mientras abría la puerta de su cuarto y caminó a su cama mientras que James observaba la habitación.

-Es mi mejor amigo, lo conocerás cuando vayamos a Hogwarts-respondió-Vives aquí?-preguntó, con su voz cambiando a una compasiva por la habitación que compartía con Will y otro chico. La habitación era grande, pero simple y sucia. El otro chico era un haragán y tiraba su ropa por toda la habitación. Las paredes eran blancas, libres de manchas, y el piso era de madera sucia. Cada cama estaba cubierta con una sábana y una almohada, junto con un baúl a los pies de la misma.

Harry asintió.

-Por los últimos tres meses-respondió mientras fue directo al baúl. James lució confundido por eso, pero no dijo nada más antes de agarrar un lado del baúl, mientras Harry agarraba el otro.

-Te gusta volar?-preguntó James en una voz suave para que ninguno de los otros niños lo escuharan mientras cargaban el baúl de vuelta con sus padres.

-Nunca lo he intentado-respondió Harry- pero creo que suena genial.

-Oh si-murmuró James-Lo siento, lo olvidé. Sabes en que casa quedarás?-trató de nuevo, cambiando de tema.

-No lo sé, pero Gryffindor suena genialpor lo que he leído-dijo Harry, pensando en los años que había pasado en esa casa antes.

James le sonrió a Harry.

-Eso es! Yo estoy en Griffyndor, entrando a segundo año. Es la mejor casa, seguida de Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, y al final, y definitivamente peor, Slytherin.

Harry frunció el seño.

-Por qué es tan mala?-preguntó, pensando en que una de las cosas que le gustaría cambiar de su padre era el prejuicio hacia Slytherin.

-Ellos son malvados. Bueno, a excepción de mi prima Andie y mamá. Son las únicas excepciones-respondió James.

Harry volvió a fruncir el seño, pero decidió dejarlo así. No quería que su "primo" estuviera molesto con el tan rápido. Llegaron rápidamente donde Dorea y Charlus, quienes los recibieron con una sonrisa mientras Charlus agitaba la mano de la señora Taylor y le decía a Harry que se despidiera. Harry abrazó a Will, prometiendo escribirle, para luego salir con su familia.

-Entonces, asumo que no te has aparecido antes-preguntó Charlus al pequeño, recibiendo una negativa.

-No, señor. Al menos no creo haberlo hecho-mintió.

-Puedes llamarme Tío Charlus, o solo Charlus por ahora-dijo Charlus-Ahora, agárrate de mi brazo. La aparición es una forma en la que viajamos y nos llevará a nuestra casa. Se sentirá como pasar por un tubo, pero no me sueltes. puede que te sientas un poco mareado después, pero es normal. Entre más lo hagas, más fácil será.

Harry asintió y agarró el brazo de su abuelo mientras que James agarraba el de su madre. El sentimiento familiar estuvo presente mientras forzaba el cierre de sus ojos. Se sintió diferente con el cuerpo pequeño, y no tuvo que pretender estar mareado después, pero el vistazo a la casa de su abuelo por primera vez lo valió.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, Harry estaba sentado en la mesa cenando con su padre y abuelos, tratando de recordarse que tenía que pensar en ellos como sus tíos y primo.

James estaba casi saltando sobre su silla mientras hablaba de todo lo que se le ocurría.

-Y luego Evans nos persiguió por el pasillo, gritando hechizos y gritándonos palabras que nunca le había escuchado decir antes.

Harry se estaba riendo entre dientes para el final de la historia. James había decidido contarle a Harry sobre sus bromas y las personas en las que fueron hechas. Lily y Snape hacían frecuentes apariciones, así como muchos otros cuyos nombres no reconoció. Estaba contento de que ninguna de las bromas que su padre había mencionado no había sido cruel realmente.

-Papá! Podemos ir a volar después de comer?-preguntó James en una voz de súplica, que fue seguida de una risa de Charlus.

-Si Harry quiere también, pero tendrás que enseñarle, no ha volado antes-dijo el hombre.

A James pareció gustarle esa idea y inmediatamente empezó a explicarle todo sobre Quidditch, mientras que terminaron de comer rápido antes de dirijirse afuera.

James le enseñó las bases de volar antes de que se elevaran en el aire. Antes de que lo supieran, estaban compitiendo alrededor del campo, del cual Harry estaba sorprendido que estuviera en la propiedad.

-Wow, eres natural-respiró James con los ojos abiertos-no pude hacer eso cuando volé una escoba la primera vez.

Harry se sonrojó y se sintió culpable porque no era su primera vez en una escoba.

-Eres un gran maestro- dijo, esperando que su padre no estuviera molesto. James le sonrió.

-Voy a tratar de entrar al equipo de Quidditch este año, quiero ser cazador!-dijo, de manera orgullosa.

-Genial-respondió Harry con una sonrisa-apuesto a que lo consigues-añadió, recordando que su padre había jugado en esa posición en algún momento.

Esa noche, Harry se fue a su cama sin ninguna pesadilla, por primera vez en meses.

 **Holaa,  
**

 **Como ya dije en mi otro fic, lamento la demora en actualizar y que estén molestos conmigo. Pido discuplas con las molestias y prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible.**

 **Me despido,**

 **arepa 28-2**

 **PD: estén seguros que no abandonaré esta historia.**


End file.
